weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Jagd
right Die Jagd ist eine der ältesten Tätigkeiten überhaupt. Nicht wenige vertreten die Ansicht, dass erst der jagende und damit auch fleischessende Mensch überhaupt als Mensch im eigentlichen Sinne zu gelten hat, in Abgrenzung zu Frucht- und Pflanzenfressenden Vorfahren, die man noch als Affen einordnen müsse. Es mag im Grunde mehr eine philosophische Frage sein. Fest steht, dass die Jagd Fähigkeiten und Verhaltensweisen erfordert, wie sie für den Menschen als solchen spezifisch sind; Geschick, Geduld, Ausdauer, Schläue und strategischen Sinn. Aber auch Unbarmherzgkeit, Destruktivität und Grausamkeit. Seit der Mensch jagt, wandelt er auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen dem Drang zu töten einerseits und dem Wunsch, Leben zu spenden andererseits (durch das Ernähren der Seinen). Er schwankt zwischen Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Verantwortungslosigkeit, zwischen Ethik und Unmoral. Die Grundthemen seines Daseins. Vom Vegetarier zum Karnivoren left Die Ursprünge der Jagd verlieren sich in der Nacht der Jahrtausende. Einige Forscher vertreten die Theorie, dass der Mensch übergangsweise vom Frucht- und Pflanzenfresser zum Aasfresser wurde, was das Wachstum seines Gehirns günstig beeinflusst haben soll. Erst später - dann auch mit dem nötigen Grips zur Herstellung von Waffen ausgestattet - wurde er zum aktiven Jäger und Konsumenten von Frischfleisch. Dieser These widerspricht die tiefe Abscheu von uns Menschen vor Verwesungsgeruch, Maden und allem, was mit verfaulendem Fleisch zu tun hat. Wären wir irgendwann einmal Aasfresser gewesen, müssten uns Kadaver noch heute wohlriechend und apetitlich erscheinen. Die Behauptung, ausgerechnet der Aasgenuss habe das Hirnwachstum stimuliert erscheint ebenfalls wenig glaubhaft. Zwar sind die aasfressenden Rabenvögel recht intelligent, Geier, Koyoten und Hyänen verfügen aber lediglich über einen bescheidenen IQ. Naheliegender scheint die Annahme, dass unsere Vorfahren irgendwann eher nebenbei anfingen, Frischfleisch zu erbeuten, vermutlich in dem sie bei Gelegenheit kleinere oder schwächliche Tiere schnappten oder mit einem Ast erschlugen und verzehrten. Auch Kannibalismus als effiziente Feindesbeseitigung mit Nährwert ist äusserst wahrscheinlich. Diese Option wird gerne aus ideologischen Gründen verworfen, weil "wir" doch nicht "so abartig" sein können. Dabei wird vergessen, dass bis heute viele Kulturen Kannibalismus betreiben, ergo diese Ernährungsform dem Menschen durchaus inhärent zu sein scheint. Die frühsten Jagden framed|right|Ausdauerjagd: Der Jäger schneidet dem Wild immer wieder den Weg ab. Als Jagen im eigentlichen Sinne bezeichnen wir aber erst das gezielte Nachstellen von Beutetieren. Dies pasierte anfänglich wohl noch durch waffenlose Ausdauerjagen. Der Mensch ist zwar ein verhältnismässig langsames Säugetier, aber ein überdurchschnittlich ausdauerndes. Während Beutetiere kurzfristig uneinholbar schnell davonlaufen können, dann aber relativ rasch ermatten, kann ihnen der Mensch über Stunden im gleichbleibenden, zügigen Schritt folgen bis das Tier, das so nie zu Ruhe kommt, erschöpft zusammenbricht. Darüberhinaus nutzen viele Ausdauerjäger die Tatsache aus, dass die meisten Tiere nicht geradeaus laufen, sondern unbewusst eine grosse Kurve zeichnen. Ob nach Links oder nach rechts erkennt der Verfolger am Gang des Opfers, der auf das schwächere Beinpaar schliessen lässt. Der Jäger beschreitet bei seiner Verfolgung daher einen diagonalen Pfad und schneidet dem Wild so immer wieder den Weg ab. Diese Art des Jagens wird teilweise noch heute bei einigen Stämmen in Canada betrieben, und ist auch in Idiota noch gebräuchlich. Funde belegen den Gebrauch von Waffen (Speere, Pfeile) erstmals vor ungefähr 400'000 Jahren. Auf Höhlenmalereien kann man noch heute beeindruckende Darstellungen dieser Urzeitlichen Jagden bewundern. Diese Waffen wurden über die Jahrtausende zwar verfeinert, so wich die Steinspitze der Bronze- und dann der Eisenspitze, trotzdem blieben Speer und Pfeil bis in unsere Tage von Prinzip her unverändert und von ungebrochener Beliebtheit bei vielen Jägern. Die Faszination, durch den Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen mit den Wurzeln der Menschheit in Kontakt zu treten ist eine starke Kraft. Trotzdem wurden Feuerwaffen schon kurz nach ihrer Erfindung auch für die Jagd verwendet. Die Beute framed|left|Mammuts zählen zum Grosswild par Excellence. Zwar gibt es kaum eine Tierart, die noch nie gejagt wurde, man unterscheidet aber in aller Regel zwischen jagdbarem Wild und nicht-jagdbarem Wild. Klassische Beutetiere waren und sind vor allem grosse, pflanzenfressende Huftiere: Alle denkbaren Hirscharten, Büffel, Antilopen, Lopen, Gazellen, Gemsen, Wildrinder und Wildpferde. Aber auch andere Tiere wie Mammuts, Hasen, allerlei Vogelarten und Wildschweine zählen zum jagdbaren Wild. Letztere gelten aber - wie auch Mammuts - als sogenanntes, "wehrhaftes Wild", das heisst, sie sind nicht ungefährlich. Im Gegensatz zu den oben aufgezählten Tierarten, gelten Raubtiere wie Bären, Löwen, Pumas, Tiger und Wölfe nicht als jadbares Wild im eigentlichen Sinne, obwohl sie natürlich immer wieder bejagt wurden und werden. Dies hatte aber meist andere Gründe als die Fleischgewinnung. Wer sich mit einem Grizzly anlegt hat nicht so sehr den Braten im Kopf - obwohl Bärenschinken durchaus als Delikatesse gilt - sondern muss sich gegen das Tier verteidigen. Auch eine Mutprobe, oder der Wunsch, das Fell zu erbeuten können natürlich ein Motiv sein. Geht so eine Begegnung zu Ungunsten des Tieres aus, verbucht die Natur das sozusagen als "Betriebsunfall". Erst wenn Raubtiere, die an der Spitze der Nahrungskette stehen und daher eigentlich wenige bis kaum Feinde haben, massiv bejagt werden, gerät die ganz Art in Gefahr und die Natur aus dem Gleichgewicht. Das massenhafte Töten aus Gewinnsucht und Profitgier ist in der Natur nicht vorgesehen. Der Mensch hat über die Jahrtausende eigentlich gelernt, jedes Tier in seiner Eigenart und seinem Platz in der Natur zu respektieren. Wenn die unsichtbaren Bande, die Jäger und Wild verbinden verschwinden, werden Grenzen überschritten und die Jagd offenbart ihre dunkle, rein destruktive Seite. Mehr dazu in den unteren Abschnitten. Auch Reptilien werden zuweilen als Jagdbeute verwendet: In Cambodia fängt man wilde Grünnattern um den traditionellen Shukumi-Eintopf zu kochen und in Peru schätzt man Leguane als traditionelles lagerfeuer-Menü. Jagdarten Im Laufe der Zeit hat der Mensch zahllose Jagdmethoden entwickelt. Je nach kultur, Art des Wildes und dem Zweck der Jagd unterscheiden sich Methoden, Waffen und Art des Nachstellens. Pirsch Bei der Pirsch pirscht sich der Jäger vorsichtig in Schussweite an das Wild heran. Dies erfordert ein hohes Mass an Konzentration, die Fähigkeit, lautlos voranzukommen und stets den Wind im günstigen Wikel zu wissen. Die Pirsch ist vorallem im dichten Unterholz von Nöten, wenn Bäume und Sträucher das Schussfeld verdecken, so dass ein Schuss aus grösserer Distanz unmöglich ist. Aber auch im offenen Grasland pirschen sich Jäger manchmal an die Beute heran, indem sie bäuchlings durchs hohe Gras robben. manchmal tarnen sie sich noch zusätzlich mit dem überziehen eines Felles. Die Pirsch ist eine schwierige Art der jagd und erfordert viel Erfahrung und Können. Die meisten Beutetiere können exzellent hören und riechen. Ansitzjagd Bei der Ansitzjagd wählt der Jäger einen gut getarnten Standort, von dem aus er eine gute Übersicht und ein gutes Schussfeld auf einen Ort hat, von dem er weiss, dass ihn das Wild früher oder später aufsuchen wird. Das kann eine Lichtung sein, eine Tränke oder sonst ein Futterplatz. Manchmal setzt man auf der Ansitzjagd auch Lockmittel ein, in dem mn während der Brunftzeit den Paarungsruf des weiblichen Wildes imitiert oder in dem man im Winter Futter (Maiskörner) bereitlegt. Überfalljagd Die Überfalljagd besteht darin, dass eine ganze Gruppe von Jägern überraschungsartig über eine Gruppe von Beutetieren herfällt und diese dann meistens mit Schlagwaffen in grosser Zahl niedermacht. Diese Praxis ist natürlich nur bei Tierarten möglich, die in Kolonien leben, zum Beispiel Robben und bestimmte Vogelarten. Eine Überfalljagd hat viel von einem Massaker und ist ausgesprochen brutal und blutig. Vorallem die jährliche Überfalljagd auf Robbenbabies zB in Fiskland wird mittlerweile stark kritisiert. Ganz ähnlich werden auch Finwale an der Irischen küste gejagt: Jäger in Booten treiben sie in eine Bucht, wo weitere Jäger die Tiere im seichten Wasser niederstechen. Dodos wurden durch Überfalljagden an den Rand der Ausrottung gebracht. Nur auf Idiota hat die Spezies überlebt, sie gilt dort als heilig und für die Jagd tabu. Fälknern und Frettieren Manchmal jagt der Mensch nicht selber, sondern richtet Tiere ab, die andere Tiere für ihn jagen. Am bekanntesten ist die Falkenjagd. Der Jäger reitet mit dem Falken in die Wildnis, entlässt diesen in die Luft und der Falke schlägt ein Kaninchen, ein Präriehuhn oder anderes, kleines Wild. Die Fälknerei galt schon immer als die Jagd der adeligen und Mächtigen. Vierle Herrscherhäuser unterhalten eine manchmal Jahrhunderte alte Falkenzucht. Ein edler Jagdfalke ist oft mehr wert als ein Rennpferd oder eine Haremsdame, bzw Haremsmann und wird von seinem Besitzer geehrt und geliebt. Bei der Falkenjagd tritt das Beutemachen in den Hintergrund, da ohnehin nur kleines Wild erbeutet werden kann. Vielmehr besteht der Reiz der Falkenjagd im Umgang mit dem Raubritter der Lüfte der Verbrüderung des Jägers Mensch mit dem Jäger Falke und die Freude an der Klugheit und dem Gehorsam des Tieres. Der Falkenjagd verwandt, wenngleich auch nicht ganz so glanzvoll, ist das Frettieren, die Jagd mit einem abgerichteten Frettchen. Der Jäger bringt das Frettchen an einen Ort, wo es Kaninchenbaue gibt und entlässt es. Der kleine Marder sucht und findet die Beute und tötet sie mit einem Biss in die Kehle. Das Frettieren hat einen etwas morbiden Beigeschmack: Das "hinterhältige" Keheldurchbeissen empfinden manche als abstossend und überhaupt wirken Menschen, "die es mit Frettchen können" auf viele befremdlich. Die Legende will es, dass im Jahre 333, nachdem England Irland erobert hatte und der englische König Richard der Zweite den Irischen König Conaire O'Cinneide (Ein Vorfahre John F. Kennedys) hinrichten liess, Connaires Frau ihr abgerichtetes Frettchen in der (erzwungenen) Hochzeitsnacht auf Richard ansetzte. Richard jedenfalls starb in dieser Nacht durch einen Kehlbiss. Fallenstellerei Schnappeisen, Fallgruben, Netze und Schlingen sind traditionelle Jagdfallen und werden vorallem bei der Pelz- und Raubtierjagd eingesetzt. Sie haben den Vorteil, dass der Jäger nicht lange in der Natur ausharren muss. Er stellt die Fallen auf und kontrolliert sie am nächsten Tag. Allerdings kann es vorkommen, dass selbige dann schon von anderen Menschen oder auch von Tieren geplündert worden sind. Auch muss das gefangene Tier oft erst noch getötet werden. Wegen all dieser Punkte und nichtzuletzt weil die Fallenstellerei als unverhältnismässig grausam gilt, ist diese Art des Jagens stark rückläufig. Schnappeisen sind in Amerikanien und Dixieland verboten. In Amerikanien weil sie als Tierquälerei gelten und in Dixie seit Präsident George Bush in seine eigene Falle trat, nachdem er das Eisen in seinem Garten für den Nachbarshund aufgestellt hatte. Hetz und Treibjagd Jagdhunde Jagd und Ethik Die Jagd in Kunst und Mythologie Jagd heute Bild:Venerie.jpg